A Strange Case of the 'Fangirls'
by ExploreTheStars
Summary: Emily Jones is a huge SuperWhoLockian. But she understands that those are just stories. Wait...they are just stories, right? I suck at summaries! Better inside I promise:
1. Chapter 1: Flowers and Husbands

**Chapter One: Flowers and Husbands**

******Hello all! So, I just wanted to share this new story with you. I'm basing it off a dream I had the other night! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Emily wandered outside of her house through the back door around noon, humming '_Stayin Alive' _to herself as she did so. She had re-watched season two episode one of _Sherlock _earlier in the morning and she couldn't help but download the song onto her iPod and listen to it. She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and adjusted the volume a bit, drowning out the noise of the outside world.

Emily moved over to the hose and unwound it from its stand, dragging the long tubing down to the garden across her yard. She turned it on and began to water the plants, a chore that she didn't really mind all that much. She could plug in her iPod and just hum quietly to herself, not caring about anything else. She checked on the vegetables that she and her parents had planted, making sure the spinach was growing well and the tomatoes where turning red. Emily double checked that the radishes didn't need any more thinning out and moved over to the other side of the garden, watering the flowers.

She watered the Zinnias and Hollyhocks, Blue Bells (ha, rabbits) and Snap Dragons, smiling as her iPod changed tracks and moved on to '_Blink'_ by Chameleon Circuit. She finished watering her garden and moved the hose back to its stand, winding it up half way and then filling up a watering can because the hose couldn't reach the front of her house. Once the watering can was filled, she finished winding up the hose and moved to the front of the house, set to water the flowers around the mailbox.

As Emily was walking to the mailbox, she couldn't help but be swept by a case of the 'feels' as _'Carry on my Wayward Son' _began playing. She pulled her iPod from her pocket and changed the track, wondering why on earth she downloaded the song. She sighed and looked across the street; there was a moving truck in the driveway of the house directly across from hers. Finally someone had decided to move in! It was a gorgeous house after all. Two stories tall and white, beautiful bushes and black shutters, it was a surprise someone hadn't snatched it up sooner. Emily couldn't help but feel the blush creep across her cheek when she saw _who _exactly was living there. He was tall with blonde hair that was shorter on the sides than in the front. He was wearing a white wife-beater and oh _God _did he have fine muscles, and a damn fine ass too. She giggled to herself and remembered the task at hand, beginning to water the flowers that were around the mailbox.

Once Emily had finished that, she glanced across the street again, and couldn't help but drop the watering can she was holding. She blinked a few times, making sure that she wasn't going crazy. A short man with dark hair just got out of the moving van and hugged the taller blonde one. _Short man with dark hair…._That was Andrew Scott, Andrew _Freaking _Scott just got out of the moving van and hugged the attractive blonde man as he did so. ANDREW SCOTT.

Emily blinked a few times, picking up the watering can and shaking her head. She immediately dropped the watering can again, noticing that the two were walking over to her. _ Oh god, ! _Emily cleared her throat, taking her earbuds out of her ears and smiled at the two new neighbors, and before she knew it, she was making a fool of herself. "A-Are you Andrew Scott?" She stammered, looking at the shorter man.

"I'm sorry…?" He replied with a light Irish accent, tilting his head slightly. "No, I don't believe I am." He said with a sincere smile. "My name's James – you can call me Jim, and this is my husband Sebastian. We just moved here from London…needed a get away to a small town in the USA I suppose." He said, laughing a bit.

Emily blinked a few times, what was happening? He said his name was James, and he said Sebastian. Did she fall asleep reading fanfiction again? If she did, she'd just have to play along. "Oh, sorry…you – uh…you just had one of those er…faces. Um, hello! I'm Emily, welcome to the neighborhood." She said in reply, laughing nervously.

Jim sent her another smile and offered her his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily. I was just wondering – are there any good places to order take away from?"

Emily blinked a few more times than normal, again, and nodded quickly. She stared at his hand for a moment, remembering that this sort of gesture meant: _'Shake my hand'._ And that's what Emily did, shaking his hand quickly and dropping it to her side. "Oh, oh yeah! Um, there's a really good Italian place that delivers. Angelo's, uh, the number is 555-955-1324." Emily said from memory, what could she say…her family didn't like to cook much.

Sebastian sent her a smile this time, "Thanks. We owe you one." He said, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

_They owe me one…._"I-O-U" Emily murmured out loud, blushing when she realized she did so. She narrowed her eyes a bit, watching as Jim's smile faltered a bit and he cleared his throat. "Nope, we owe you this time. Thank you very much Emily. See you around!" He said, turning on his heel and dragging Sebastian along, murmuring something to him as they walked back to their new home.

Emily stared for a while, no…who was she kidding. Emily stared for a long time, even after the couple had made their way into the house. What the _hell _was going on! She sighed, maybe she was losing it. She ran a hand through her short brown hair and picked up the watering can for the second time, and moved to her Garage, placing the watering can inside and closing the garage door behind her. She opened the door to the house and slammed it closed, subconsciously locking it behind her. Tea. She needed Tea.

Emily quickly moved into her kitchen, going into the glass cupboard, taking out a tea mug, and over to the water cooler. She pressed down on the small red lever attached to the nozzle, pouring some hot water into her cup. She snatched a tea bag from the coffee/tea cupboard and put it in the steaming water that was sitting in the cup.

Emily leaned against the countertop and let out a long breath. What the _hell _was going on? Jim and Sebastian had just moved in next door, and there was no news of murders in town. No…no murders weren't really important right now, what was _really _important was the fact that two _**fictional **_characters had just moved in across the street. Was this some kind of joke? Did Michael and McKenzie set this up? It was close to Emily's birthday and they sooooo would do something like this to her.

Emily was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. "Oh what now?" She murmured under her breath, walking through the kitchen and dining room to the entryway, unlocking and opening the door with her hand that wasn't occupied with a tea mug. When she opened the door, she just stared, not saying anything.

"Hello. Sorry to bother you, I'm agent Bachman and this is agent Turner. We have a few questions for you."

And there goes the tea mug, crashing to the ground.

* * *

**So should I continue with this or not...? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: A meeting with Jared and Jens

**Chapter Two: A meeting with Jared and Jensen…no…Sam and Dean**

One of the 'Agents' narrowed his eyes, obviously not expecting the dropped tea mug. "Um, are you alright…?" The taller one, Turner, asked.

Emily just continued to stare. "Imabzivianskls. I'm fine. Fine fine fine fine-idy fine." She shook her head and looked down at the ground, staring at the broken pottery that piled near her feet.

_Dear Christ. What was going on?_

Emily frowned and took a step to the side. "Watch the glass, I'm going to clean this up. Sit in the living room and I'll be right there." She murmured, pointing at the room with a couch and armchair.

The two 'Agents' shared a glance and nodded, moving to sit down on the couch.

Emily walked hastily into the kitchen, grabbing some paper towels and a broom and dustpan. She walked back into the entry way and swept up the mess, carrying the broken mug to the garbage can. She moved back into the entry way, wiping up the tea and then back into the kitchen _again, _throwing away the paper towels. She stood in the kitchen for a moment, frozen. Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki were in her living room. Or Sam and Dean Winchester, or Jensen and Jared. WHATTHEHELL! She sighed and moved back into the living room and sat in the green armchair, glancing over at the 'Agents'. She'd play along for now.

This dream was _really _exciting.

"Sorry about that." Emily said, flashing a smile. "Just… you two reminded me of some people I know. There er…" Fictional? Hunters? "Dead." She said quickly, catching the two brothers off guard.

"Oh, sorry about that." The taller one, Sam…obviously. Any fan of Supernatural would know that.

"Its fine." Emily said, waving her hand dismissively. "Now, you said you had some questions?"

The shorter one, Dean…not Bachman, cleared his throat. "Yes, we do. Now…there has been some strange activity coming from this neighborhood. Energy fluctuations, that kind of thing. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Emily's eyes widened, oh god now there where _Ghosts? Demons? _"No, no I haven't." And that was true, she hadn't noticed a thing. "Sorry I can't help."

Sam and Dean shared another glance and then stood up. "Well, thank you anyway. We'll just get going then." Dean said, moving to the door.

Oh no they were leaving already!

Emily stood up and moved after them. "Let me know if I can help with anything." She said with a smile, showing them out the door.

After the two had left, Emily leant against the door and held her face in her hands. Okay, she needed to wake up. She _needed _to wake up. She moved into the kitchen, turning on the cold water and splashing her face. And she was still there. She closed her eyes tightly, and then opened them. Nope. Still in the kitchen. She shook her head and sighed, glancing out the window above the kitchen sink and sighing, this was making no sense at all. Emily took in a deep breath, and then let it out. Moving to pour herself a glass of water and then sit down on the couch and watch some TV. That's just what she needed, television.

Emily rolled her eyes and sunk into the couch, swinging her legs to rest on the open space of the couch. She took a sip of her water and scrolled through her DVR, selecting 'The Brit list top twenty Sexiest' to watch. "Benedict deserves a higher rating…" She murmured to herself as she took a sip of water.

Emily set her water down on the small coffee table to the side of the couch. This day was just….insane. There was no other way to describe it. It was almost like she was stuck in some weird fanfiction. It wasn't right, and it sure as hell couldn't be real.

But could it?

No, of course it couldn't be real at all, this was insane.

Emily shook her head and tried to pay attention to the attractive British men on the television in front of her, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Her mind was swimming with all the possible explanations as to what was going on around here, but she couldn't think of a thing. She sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. She opened up her best friend McKenzie's cell number and tapped 'compose text'.

_[Sent]McKenzie, I think I'm going insane. Did you like…drug me or something?_

_[Sent]Are you pulling a prank with Michael?_

Emily placed her phone on her lap and drummed her fingers on the screen, waiting for a reply. After a few minutes, her phone finally buzzed. She picked it up and read the reply.

_[Received]What are you talking about? _

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes, sliding the keyboard out and typing away.

_[Sent]Its kind of hard to…explain. But, I swear to God I'm going insane. _

_[Received}You mean more than you are already?_

_[Sent]Haha, you're hilarious._

_[Received]You know it! But seriously, why do you think that you're going insane? _

_[Sent]Well…I swear Andrew Scott moved in across the street from me._

She's so going to ask.

_[Received]Who's Andrew Scott?_

Yep she asked. _I've got to get her to memorize more Actor's names. _Emily thought as she typed away her next message.

_[Sent]The guy who plays Moriarty in Sherlock._

_[Received]Oh! Wait…he moved in across the street from you? _

_[Received]Yeah you're going insane._

_[Sent]I honestly have no idea. Like…he looks like Andrew Scott. He talk's like Andrew Scott. He even introduced himself as Jim._

_[Received]Did he strap you to Semtex?_

_[Sent] Kenzo…be serious right now. I think he's Andrew Scott._

_[Received]Prove it then._

_[Sent]Come over, spend the night or something. I'll prove it then. _

_[Received]Alright. I'll ask my mom and then I'll text you later. Got to go. Michael is coming over._

_[Sent]Okay. Text me later. _

Emily slid her phone shut and put it back into her pocket, sighing heavily and closing her eyes. She rubbed a hand over her face. This day was going crazy, I mean…fictional characters living across the street and coming to a teenage girls door. This was crazier than fish fingers and custard. This was-

Emily was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a crash coming from her basement. Sounded like something glass was pushed over. She sighed and stood up, moving to the basement door and opening it. "If the cats knocked something over again, I swear to God I'm gonna flip a table." She murmured as she descended down the stairs.

She flipped on the light switch to the basement, illuminating the room. She glanced around, nothing in the laundry room. She moved forward, into the 'gaming area' of the basement, but it was more like 'oh look at all this crap that we need to sort through and rummage area' of the basement. She looked around, no cats in sight, no broken glass in sight either. Must be in the sewing room, then. She turned the corner that took her to the sewing room and she froze, blinking a few times.

Broken window.

Attractive intruder.

Emily turned her back to the wall and listened carefully.

"_No Dean…no….fine. Okay fine! But if I get caught I swear to God I will kill you…..Yeah, there are some pretty high readings. I don't know, I've never seen this before. Yeah…let's call Bobby." _

Emily let out a breath and quickly and quietly moved back up the stairs and to the family room again. Sam Winchester was in her house, creeping around the basement.

Oh yeah,

The day could get so weirder.


	3. Chapter 3: Brownies Solve Everything

**Chapter Three: Brownies solve everything**

A few hours had passed and nothing weird had happened to Emily. It was around three o'clock (Sam Winchester was out of her basement now) and Emily was lounging in her bedroom, going on the computer. She was on her favorite 'social networking' website, Tumblr. She was browsing on her dash, looking at Sherlock, Supernatural, and Doctor Who tags. Emily gave a loud and exhausted sigh and slammed her laptop closed, standing up from her desk and flopping down on her bed. This whole day, this whole _thing _made no sense.

Emily had two theories though.

She was either dreaming or had fallen off of her rocker.

Emily sighed again, running a hand through her hair and turning over on to her side. Her eyebrows shot up when she felt her phone vibrate twice in her pocket. She turned back on to her back and fished her phone out of her pocket, checking her messages.

_[Received: Mckenzie]Mom says I can come over in an hour. _

_[Received:] Should I bring Thor?_

Emily's eyes widened and she quickly typed away.

_[Sent]I'll see you soon then! And don't bring Thor. Just…just don't. I don't trust watching anything fictional right now._

Emily set her phone down on her bed side table and stood up, moving to the kitchen, setting things up for when McKenzie came over.

When McKenzie finally arrived at Emily's house, her parents were now home from work. But, realizing that this was two teenage girls having a sleep over, they had retreated to the other side of their house.

As soon as McKenzie stepped foot in her house, she grinned. "I smell brownies!" She cooed, moving over to the kitchen, throwing her bags down in the entryway.

Emily chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I made brownies. Hey!" She slapped McKenzie's hand away from the tin of brownies sitting on her kitchen counter. "Those are for….the neighbors."

McKenzie raised an eyebrow and turned to face Emily. "The neighbors, you mean the new 'I'm Andrew Scott's twin brother and his husband Sebastian' neighbors?"

Emily nodded slowly and cleared her throat. "There's no reason why I can't be friendly." She said defensively. "And, it will give me a chance to show you that he is the spitting image of Jim from IT…possibly even Moriarty. God I don't know." She shook her head and leaned against the kitchen counter, sighing heavily. "Let's just go deliver the brownies and then come back, okay?"

McKenzie sighed and nodded, giving in. "Alright, we'll bring the brownies to the consulting criminal and sniper." She said, laughing lightly.

"Not funny…" Emily grumbled, picking up the tin of brownies and moving towards the front door. "Are you coming or what?" She asked, angling her head to look at McKenzie.

McKenzie shuffled over to Emily and sighed, "Yeah I'm coming. I'll just let you do the talking. Sound good?"

Emily nodded and opened the door. "Alright, I'll do the talking."

The two walked across the street, Emily walking considerably slower than McKenzie was. She couldn't help but feel nervous right about now. McKenzie had to stop herself from laughing at Emily, and she (surprisingly) was successful.

When they reached the front door of the house across the street, Emily elbowed McKenzie in the ribs, signaling for her to ring the doorbell.

McKenzie rolled her eyes and raised her hand, ringing the doorbell and waiting.

The Door opened a few seconds later, and the two were face to face with a (shirtless) Sebastian. He smiled warmly at Emily and McKenzie. "Emily! Oh, hello." He looked over at McKenzie. "I don't believe I've met you yet, are you two sisters?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

McKenzie let out a small laugh, "No, I'm her friend McKenzie. It's nice to meet you…um….?"

"Sebastian." He finished, "Sebastian Moran." He held up his index finger. "One second." He took a step inside and looked up the staircase that was located behind the front door. "Jim! We've got company." He took a few more steps back and gestured for McKenzie and Emily to come inside. "Come on in!"

Emily sent a nervous look McKenzie's way and McKenzie just shrugged, taking a few steps inside. "Thank you." She said to Sebastian.

Emily moved inside next, looking around the entry way of the couples house. "Thank you very much."

Sebastian waved a dismissive hand. "Oh no reason to thank me. Come on, make yourselves at home." He said, ascending up the stairs.

McKenzie made her way up the stairs after Sebastian, and Emily followed, looking around the house. The staircase took them to a living area, at the moment it was littered with a few boxes and lots of bubble wrap. They had a sofa against the wall, and two arm chairs in the corners. There was a flat screen TV of decent size against the wall across from the couch. The kitchen was attached to the living area. Kitchen. Brownies!

Emily cleared her throat and held the tin of brownies out a bit, starting to relax slightly. So far, she hadn't noticed any guns. "I made brownies, just a little welcome to the neighborhood present. I hope you like dark chocolate." She said, sending Sebastian a smile.

Sebastian grinned, blushing slightly. "Oh you really didn't have to do that. Thank you so much." He said, accepting the tin of brownies. "And Jim and I love dark chocolate, who doesn't?" He laughed lightly and moved into the kitchen, placing the brownies down on the small island in the middle of the space. He turned around to face McKenzie and Emily. "Go ahead, take a seat. Would you like some water?"

Emily shook her head, so did McKenzie. "No thank you." They said in unison, laughing a bit when they realized that they did. Emily took a seat in the armchair in the left corner, and McKenzie took a seat in the right.

Sebastian moved back out into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Jim will be right here. He's on a phone call, his job always keeps him busy."

Emily raised an eyebrow and looked at McKenzie. Emily looked back at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow. "Is that why you moved to Westford?" She asked, "Because of Jim's job?"

Sebastian nodded, shrugging. "Yes. Unfortunately a job like his requires a lot of moving."

And again, McKenzie and Emily shared a glance, this time a tad more nervously. They each looked back at Sebastian, sending him smiles. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but stopped, looking into the hallway. "Jim!" He said with a smile, patting his hand on the couch cushion next to him.

Jim moved from the hall to the couch, taking a seat close to Sebastian. He looked over at Emily. "Emily! It's nice to see you again, thanks for the take away recommendation. It was great." He said in a voice that was far too 'Richard Brooke' for Emily to like.

"It's no problem." Emily said quickly, smiling over at Jim. "No need to thank me." Emily sneaked a quick glance over at McKenzie, who was trying as hard as she could _not _to let her jaw hit the floor. She wasn't doing such a good job at it.

Jim and Sebastian both looked over at McKenzie with raised eyebrows. "Let me guess, I look like Andrew Scott." He said with a smirk.

McKenzie nodded. "Mhm…he's…" She trailed off for a moment. "A friend of mine. Who's dead."

Jim sighed and nodded. "I know, Emily said the same thing. Sorry, I don't believe I've met you."

"McKenzie." She said quickly, too quickly. "My name's McKenzie, sorry…"

Jim giggled a bit. "No need to apologize. It's fine, honestly."

McKenzie blinked quickly and nodded slowly. "Okay, right…." She looked over at Emily and cleared her throat.

Emily stood up then, sending the two on the couch smiles. "Thank you for inviting us in. But…we should get going. I hope the move in goes smoothly."

Jim and Sebastian shared a glance and nodded, standing up to show McKenzie and Emily out. "Thank you for the brownies." Sebastian said, moving down the stairs.

Emily nodded and smiled, "No problem. Don't worry about it. Hope you like them. Bye!" She said, moving out of the door with McKenzie and practically running to her house.


End file.
